Shindou Takuto
Shindou Takuto (神童拓人) is one of the main characters and Protagonist in Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone. He is a midfielder, forward for Raimon. Appearance He has short, wavy brownish grey hair and brown eyes. In Raimon, he wears the soccer uniform, soccer jacket and the school uniform. In a flashback, he was seen wearing the Raimon second team uniform. His casual outfit consists of a white and black flannel shirt, black pants and brown shoes. His casual outfit looks mostly like what conductors or pianists wear before a performance. Coincidentally, he wore his casual clothes when he was playing the piano at his home. Personality He is seen that he cares for his team, as shown that he is the playmaker of his team and mostly gave the orders at his teammates that they will know what to do. He was also determined and pushing himself to train harder to use his Keshin Armed. He seems also to be emotional when Raimon left the Sengoku Era and he had to leave Okatsu. Then, he was seen crying in the caravan about Okatsu. He is close friends with Kirino Ranmaru and Sangoku Taichi but mostly with Kirino. Plot He is first shown playing the piano in the music club, after Shindou goes out, Tenma asks Shindou where the soccer club is to which Shindou replies in a short response that there's no soccer club and he does not recognize Tenma at all. This ends the short conversation. It is revealed he joined the music club. In Episode 3, he appeared alongside with the Raimon soccerteam. They remembered their memories for soccer again but they didn't know who Tsurugi Kyousuke was. He agreed to help Tsurugi Yuuichi, Tenma and Fei Lune to bring back the soccer and stop the plans of El Dorado. In Episode 4, he fought against Protocol Omega with Fei, Tenma, Yuuichi and Shinsuke and with some Duplis.He was surprised that Yuuichi and Tenma could use Keshin Armed. At the end of the match, Raimon won with 1-0. In Episode 6, he was shocked that the Raimon members without a keshin left the team and was more surprised when it was explained that the others were brainwashed into leaving the team. He was mad that Beta brainwashed them in order to hate soccer. In Episode 7, Shindou and the other remaining members went to God Eden to train for their Keshin Armed. He also tried to get Keshin Armed with his keshin but failed. In the match against Team A5, he got hurt by Shoot Command 06. In Episode 8, he talked with Tsurugi, stating that he was surprised that even people from the future have feelings as he saw that Einamu wanted to bring back Alpha. Shindou then used his new hissatsu, Olympus Harmony and he also used his Keshin and tried to fuse with it but failed during the rematch. In Episode 9, he with the others were stealing the Hasha no Seiten in the soccer museum 200 years in the future. When they arrived by the abyss, he said that they must use teamwork to reach the ladder. He standed on Nishiki's shoulders and Tenma standed on his shoulders. When Shinsuke got out of his balance, Shindou, Tenma and Nishiki hanged above the abyss. He also played against the Security Robots with the others. In Episode 10 and Episode 11, he with the others played against Protocol Omega 2.0. They revealed their new Hissatsu Tactic, 3D Reflector. He was tackled hardly by Einamu after Beta used Ghost Mixi Max. At the end, Raimon lost with 5-3. He was shocked when Daisuke turned into the Chrono Stone. In Episode 12, Raimon went to the Sengoku time. He met Okatsu, who threw some water on Shindou. Okatsu said that he should let his clothes dry at her house. Shindou and Okatsu were seen talking at Okatsu's place. In the evening, Daisuke revealed that Shindou is the first one of the Ultimate Eleven and that he must fuse his aura with Nobunaga's aura. The next morning, he was surprised to see Nobunaga, but then Nobunaga asks the Raimon team if they are the enemies because they were not from this country, but Shindou bowed down and explained. Shindou then successfully proved himself and the others that they are not enemies and Nobunaga says that Shindou's eyes weren't lying, after that, Nobunaga stopped a horse. Shindou failed to Mixi Max with Nobunaga because the energy levels were different, so Shindou has to train in order to fuse with Nobunaga. In Episode 13, he along with Raimon fought against Shiroshika. Shindou also used his Keshin and also tried to Keshin Armed but failed. He asked to himself why it failed. Later, he lost the ball because the captain of Shiroshika released his Keshin and used his Keshin hissatsu. Shindou also used Kami no Takuto to help Tasuke and the others. When Shinsuke successfully Keshin Armed, Shindou glared to Shinsuke. At the end of the match, Raimon won with 10-2. In the night when everyone slept, Shindou wore his Raimon uniform and went out of the house. He was seen training and he was saying to himself that he must train to get Keshin Armed when even Shinsuke can use Keshin Armed and that he must train to Mixi Max with Nobunaga. Okatsu then visits Shindou at night when he is practicing and encourages him at the same time, she blushes, but then Akane appears in between the two and both Shindou and Okatsu are shocked to see her. In Episode 14, he was seen training in order to get Mixi Max with Nobunaga and to get his Keshin Armed. Okatsu brought some food to him and Shindou was seen eating it. Later, Fei joined Shindou's training to help him. Later, he got arrested like the others. In Episode 15, he explained to Nobunaga that they came from the future and he sad that Nobunaga will not rule in the country, which shocked everyone. At the training, he was trying to get Keshin Armed. It was better than first but he didn't succeed it. He also said that something was missing to use Keshin Armed. In Episode 16, he fought against Protocol Omega 2.0 with the others of Raimon. He was seen stealing the ball from Dorimu. He also tried to use Keshin Armed again but failed again. After that, he was seen flying awaybecause of Dorimu. At the end of the episode, Protocol Omega was in lead with 2-1. In Episode 17, Shindou succeeded his Keshin Armed because Nobunaga gave him some advice. He scored the second goal for Raimon. Later, he succeeded to Mixi Max with Nobunaga and he got easily past the Protocol Omega 2.0's members. He used Setsuna Boost, which scored the third and final goal. Before he returned to the present time, Shindou was seen talking with Okatsu and Okatsu gave him a lunchbox. After Raimon departed, he was seen in the Inazuma TM Caravan. He opened the lunchbox and had a flashback of him and Okatsu. After that, he was seen crying about her. In Episode 18, he was seen along with the others returning to the present time. He was also seems to be shocked when Kinako entered the soccer club and that she revealed that she has won a match against Tsurugi for the ace striker's place. After that, He showed his Mixi Max power and also used Setsuna Boost and it scored against Sangoku. The next morning, he was selected to be one of the eleven who were going to the past. When Kirino said that he wanted to go to, Shindou turned around and said Kirino's name. In Episode 19, he was seen in the France ear clothes. Shindou and the others met Jeanne and she asked who they are. Shindou answered that they came from the future and the soldiers didn't want to belive him. After that, Shindou and the others went to Jeanne's city. They were seen playing soccer. He was happy that Kirino was at his side this time. After that Jeanne said that Raimon was sent by God, he told the true to Jeanne. It was seen in a flashback that Kirino asked if he can go with Jeanne to Charles and Shindou agreed with it. In Episode 20, he was happy when Kirino was back with the others and said against Kirino that he succeeded it. Later when a soldier told that Jeanne was going to fight against the enemies, Kirino went after Jeanne and Shindou called his name. Shindou and the others were seen fighting against Protocol Omega 3.0. Shindou and Tsurugi tried to stop Gamma but failed. At the end of the episode, Shindou told to Kirino that he should concentrate on the match. In Episode 21, Raimon continued their fight against Protocol Omega 3.0. He was seen trying to block Dhanna along with Kirino but Kirino let her pass. Shindou was also seen dribbling back and passed the ball to Kirino. In the second half, Shindou was seen stopping Einamu who was about to use Shoot Command 06 . He said to Kirino, who was injured, that he trust's Kirino's choice and that he will cover him. After that, he was seen trying to stop Orca, Bahamusu and Reiza. Later, he got tackled by Orca and blocked Orca with Kirino and he was surprised that Kirino's Keshin aura. Later, he stopped Bahamusu with Kirino and talked with Kirino after that. He was surprised that Kirino revealed his Keshin, Senkishi Brunhild, and was happy. He was also happy when Kirino Mixi Maxed with Jeanne. After Kirino passed to Shindou, Shindou used Mixi Trans and used Setsuna Boost and scored the second and winning goal for Raimon. He along with Kirino unmixi maxed after the match. When Raimon was in the Inazuma TM Caraven, he was seen smiling after Kirino ate the candy. In Episode 22, Shindou was seen training with the others of Raimon. He was seen to be surprised when Taiyou came and that he said that he knew Kinako. Shindou replied that it might be another time paradox. He was chosen to go to the Three Kingdom era along with ten other members. After they arrived there, they met Liu Bei and Shindou told that they came from the future and that Raimon needs Ryuu Gentoku and Zhuge Liang's power in order to save soccer. After that, they went to Zhuge Liang's house but in the house, they got interrupted by Zanak Domain and Shindou was chosen along with Tsurugi, Tenma, Kinako and Liu Bei. He explained to Liu Bei what he should do in the soccer battle playing as goalkeeper. In Episode 23, he was seen stopping the ball and saving the goal because Liu Bei ran up and left the goal open. After that, he passed to Tsurugi and Tenma, who used Fire Tornado DD and scored the winning goal in the soccer battle against Zanak Domain. Hissatsu *'SH Setsuna Boost' (Mixi Max Form) *'OF Olympus Harmony' Keshin *'KH Sousha Maestro' Keshin Armed *'KHA Shindou Takuto + Sousha Maestro' Mixi Max *'MIMAX Takunaga' Hissatsu Tactics *'HT 3D Reflector' *'HT Kami no Takuto' *'HT Kimon Tonkou no Jin' *'HT Kami no Takuto FI' Trivia *"Shindou" means "prodigy", which refers to Shindou's great talent to play the piano, and also his superior soccer skills. "Takuto" means "baton" — which refers to musical conducting, — which refers to his hissatsu tactic, Kami no Takuto, and his keshin, Sousha Maestro. Category:Boys Category:Wood Characters Category:Mixi Max User Category:Keshin User Category:Keshin Armed User Category:Midfielders Category:Forwards Category:Raimon Category:New Inazuma Japan